


heart beats fast (colors and promises)

by agentmmayy



Series: Tumblr Baby Fic Prompts [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Really cute, a little angsty, lots of fluff, staticquake for alina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/pseuds/agentmmayy
Summary: “Do you think it’s possible that I… might be…pregnant?”“Well,” Lincoln said, placing his hands on his hips. He looked down at the white sticks lined up on the bathroom counter before them. “It’s definitely a possibility.”





	heart beats fast (colors and promises)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marvelthismarvelthat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelthismarvelthat/gifts).



> for alina bc she is the best <3 hope you enjoy!!

“Do you think it’s possible that I… might be…pregnant?”

“Well,” Lincoln said, placing his hands on his hips. He looked down at the white sticks lined up on the bathroom counter before them. “It’s definitely a possibility.”

Daisy playfully smacked his arm. “Oh, shut up,” she said, before sobering. “Seriously, though.” Daisy swallowed, feeling as if her heart would beat out of her chest as she looked down at the sticks. “Could I be pregnant?”

The past few weeks Daisy hadn’t been feeling well. She was constantly tired, nauseous, and had aversions to foods she once enjoyed. First, Daisy blamed it on being possessed by Hive because that ordeal took a lot out of her body, but as time passed, she began to feel different. There was a change in the vibrations she felt constantly. It was easy to blame that also on Hive, but there was something different, Daisy just didn’t know what.

That’s how she ended up sneaking out to the pharmacy and when Lincoln was sitting on the bed when she got back, Daisy had broken down, explaining everything through her tears. She was confused, scared, and needed her partner, her best friend to be there through it with her.

The following conversation led them into their tiny base bathroom where they were currently waiting, feet shuffling on the fuzzy mat, understandably anxious over three white sticks.

“I mean, we’ve been careful-” Lincoln ran a hand through his hair, the action giving away his nerves.

Daisy nodded. Whenever they had sex, they always used condoms. A few weeks ago, one of them had broken, but Daisy was on the tri-monthly birth control shot Shield regulated so-

Her stomach dropped.

“What?” Lincoln immediately sensed her anxiety. His worried eyes darted to Daisy’s ashen face as his hands came to her sides, steadying as she wavered. “Daisy? What’s wrong? Talk to me.”

“I-“ Daisy began, licking her lips. Her mind was swimming as the dots connected. She gripped Lincoln’s arm tightly as she explained, “Jemma took me off the shot- she wasn’t sure how the hormones would react to the-“

Daisy swallowed stiffly, the word _parasites_ refusing to come out. It wasn’t easy talking about Hive and his effect on her, and even scarier to think about how he continued to affect her body even after possession.

“She took you off it?” Lincoln repeated, his tone curious instead of accusatory. His hands, gently running up and down Daisy’s bare upper arms, helped to calm her. “How long ago?”

“When I first came back,” Daisy said. “I- I guess I forgot. Everything was happening so fast and-“

“Hey,” Lincoln soothed. “Daisy, it isn’t your fault.”

“But I-“

“It’s okay,” Lincoln said. “I should have reviewed your file and asked you about it. It’s on both of us,” he reassured her, meaning every word. “It’s not your fault, okay?”

Daisy nodded. She still felt guilty, but Lincoln’s words lessened the burden, as well as the feel of his heartbeat steady underneath her cheek as he tugged her to him. Daisy slid her arms around his waist, holding tight.

They stayed there for a few seconds, swaying side to side with their arms tight around each other. Turning her head, Daisy stole a glance at the bathroom mirror.

The first thing Daisy noticed was how pale her skin was, accentuating the dark circles under her eyes. Her hair, still too short to properly tie back, was a mess around her face. Daisy’s eyes shifted to Lincoln. The stubble he had acquired from not shaving due to razors being removed from their bathroom stood out against his light skin. He too had shadows under his eyes but not as dark as hers.

Then, Daisy’s eyes fell to her stomach, concealed from view by a baggy sweatshirt she had stolen from Coulson. It was too easy to imagine it stretched out, straining over a pregnant belly. She turned her head away, cheek against Lincoln’s chest.

“If,” Daisy began, her words no louder than a mumble. “If I am,” she swallowed. “…pregnant. It would have had to happen when the condom broke.”

“That was what?” Lincoln asked. “A month ago?”

“Just after St. Patrick’s Day.”

Lincoln did quick math. “So, a little over three weeks.” He nodded. “That makes sense. The first month of pregnancy a woman experiences fatigue, morning sickness, and food aversions.”

“Check, check, and check,” Daisy said dryly though her heart was pounding. “I didn’t have my period either.”

That they didn’t worry about. Ever since Hive, Daisy had had irregular periods, mostly due to stress. So, when Daisy’s period that was due two weeks ago never arrived, she didn’t think anything of it.

It all was adding up to one clear conclusion.

Then, the timer on Lincoln’s phone went off.

Daisy’s knuckles turned white from the grip she had on his shirt.

“It’s time,” Lincoln breathed out. Daisy felt as his heart began to beat faster. He was as nervous as she was. After all, this was a big thing. The results of the tests were going to change their lives. Soothingly, his hand rubbed her back. “You want to look?”

Shaking her head, Daisy pressed her face further against his chest. Fear began to trickle down her spine. What if she wasn’t pregnant? What if somehow Hive’s parasites were still inside of her? Logically, Daisy knew they weren’t, that there was no way she would ever see Hive again, but she couldn’t help how she shivered.

“Hey,” Lincoln whispered, tilting Daisy’s chin up. “Whatever those tests say, whatever happens, we go through it together, okay?”

Daisy nodded rising on her toes to press her lips to his. As they pulled apart, Lincoln’s thumb brushed over her cheekbone. “Ready?”

“You do the first one,” Daisy insisted.

He pressed his lips to her temple. “Okay.”

Daisy watched as Lincoln reached out, fingers barely grazing the white plastic. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed it, bringing it up to his face, his eyes squinting.

“You don’t have your contacts in?” Daisy interrupted the moment, pulling back. “Linc, you’re supposed to be wearing them until your glasses come.”

“They hurt my eyes,” Lincoln defended. “Besides, I’m fine. I don’t need them to see that there are two lines on this.”

With those words, he turned the test around. Daisy inhaled sharply, eyes glued to the test screen. There were indeed two lines. One was thinner and lighter, but both were distinct. “It’s positive.”

Glancing over the test, Daisy saw Lincoln’s grin and felt her heart leap. The joy in his eyes was evident, even as they crinkled from the magnitude of his smile. Lincoln adored children, Daisy knew. She had seen him calm down Inhuman children they encountered during the job, and heard his voice go soft as he talked to a young patient. He would be the best dad to any child they had together.

“We still have two more,” Daisy found herself saying. “It- it could be a false positive.” Getting their hopes up so soon would be devastating.

Lincoln nodded, his smile dimming but not disappearing. He placed the first test aside, hand squeezing Daisy’s hip gently. “You want to do the next one?”

The second white stick felt daunting as Daisy’s eyes landed on it. But, she reached out, nudging the test across the counter without picking it up. Her breath caught in her throat.

Positive.

“Two down,” Lincoln said, his next breath exhaling a shaky, excited laugh. “One to go.”

Daisy grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. The last one they would look at together. Even though one false positive was common, two in a row wasn’t. Somehow before they saw the results of the third one, Daisy knew what it would say.

“Ready?” Lincoln asked.

Daisy nodded, squeezing his hand. Taking a deep breath, Daisy picked the last one up, lifting her thumb and pointer finger far enough from Lincoln’s hand to grasp the test. She lifted it up for him to see, hearing his soft intake of breath.

Slowly, Lincoln set the third test down next to the others.

All three tests displayed two red lines.

“I’m pregnant,” Daisy whispered.

They were going to have a baby.

There was currently a _baby_ inside of her, a ball of cells that was slowly forming into another human being, another life. With every thought, Daisy began to feel excitement overshadow the shock she was experiencing. She was going to have a baby, a little human to take care of, teach, love and- suddenly, the excitement vanished, replaced by fear.

How could she raise a child? Daisy had never known real love until she joined Shield. How could she take care of a baby? Daisy was just starting to get back on her feet. Had she already accidentally harmed the baby? Daisy was still detoxing from Hive’s possession, healing physically as well as emotionally and mentally. She wasn’t fit to be a mother, especially not in her current state.

Then, Daisy felt a small vibration. It was short, but quickly followed by another, and another, until they became a steady, fast rhythm. She couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her.

Lincoln’s voice was alarmed. “What is it? Daisy?”

Slowly, Daisy removed her hand from his, moving it back to her side. Her hand was shaking, but not from her powers, as it hovered over her stomach. It followed the vibrations down to her lower abdomen, below her navel. There, they were stronger, coming directly from the source.

With the positive pregnancy tests in mind as well as her symptoms, the answer to what the vibrations were was clear.

“It’s a heartbeat,” Daisy breathed, feeling her eyes well up with tears.

The pace was faster than a regular heartbeat but still pounded with life. It was steady under her palm, echoing inside of her, filling her veins.

“A heartbeat?” Lincoln repeated, his voice cracking. His eyes were damp as they stared at Daisy’s hand on her belly.

She nodded, awestruck, not even noticing how her cheeks were growing wet. “It just started.”

Lincoln hesitantly reached his hand out. “Can I-“

Daisy grabbed his hand, pulling it to rest on her stomach right above the vibrations. Of course, he couldn’t feel them or the baby yet, but his hand rubbed over her sweatshirt.

“You have a little bump,” Lincoln marveled.

Curious, Daisy pulled up the fabric, glancing down. Her lower abdomen was indeed curved out slightly right below her belly button. It was hardly noticeable if you weren’t looking, but was there.

Lincoln’s palm rested on the bump, caressing her skin with the gentlest of touches. The reality of the situation nearly knocked the breath from Daisy’s lungs. Being pregnant wasn’t just a possibility anymore; she _was_ pregnant.

“That’s our baby,” Daisy said through her tears, feeling them fall as she grinned.

Lincoln laughed wetly. Tears were gathering in his own eyes as he looked at her and said, “We’re having a baby.”

In the next second, Lincoln’s lips were on hers. Daisy’s hands moved up to cup his face, holding him to her as she kissed him. The wetness on their faces mingled as their tear-streaked cheeks slid against each other. They were both breathless, pulling apart only to huff out small laughs before their lips touched again. Soon, it wasn’t possible to kiss anymore with how much they both were smiling.

Lincoln’s nose bumped against Daisy’s as they grinned against each other’s lips, breaths coming fast, almost as rapid as the heartbeat in Daisy’s womb.

“I could show you!” Daisy blurted. She grabbed Lincoln’s hand, pressing it to her own. Daisy could copy the vibrations she was feeling so he could feel them too. She wanted him to experience it.

“No,” Lincoln gently tugged his hand away. “I want to _so_ badly, but,” he said. “I don’t know how it could affect the baby.”

That, Daisy, didn’t think of. Immediately, negative thoughts began to cloud her mind, whispering that she already wasn’t a good mother. She pushed those aside and instead focused on the strong vibrations inside of her.

“I can’t wait for you to hear it,” Daisy whispered.

Pulling her close once again, Lincoln replied, “Me too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! you can prompt me more on tumblr at agentmmayy :)


End file.
